


Disaster

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [155]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (not between Derek/Stiles), Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, First Meetings, Infidelity, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words claim, drag, disaster.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [155]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/921516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/615577461349040128/this-was-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-back)

Derek stood at the baggage claim and waited impatiently. The trip had been a _disaster_ , and all he wanted to do was go home and forget about Kate. And, apparently, her husband. The husband that Derek knew nothing about for the past year they had been talking online. Hell, he had even bought a _ring_ for her. Derek sighed and resisted the urge to drag his hands down his face. Again.

The only good thing had been Stiles. He listened to Derek, really listened, and then slipped Derek his number as they exited the plane.

Maybe he'd call him tomorrow.


End file.
